


Waking Up Sleeping Beauty

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You decide to pleasure Zen while he’s asleep.





	Waking Up Sleeping Beauty

When you arrived back home in your shared apartment with your boyfriend in the morning after a late night out with your friends, you were pleasantly surprised to find Zen sleeping away on the couch. He must have been waiting for you, even though you already told him that you would be out for the entire night.

You slip off your shoes at the doorway before walking your way over to your slumbering boyfriend. It almost makes you jealous on how perfect he looks, even when fast asleep. His long eyelashes brush along his cheeks, and his lips are slightly parted. There isn’t a single dribble of drool nor any obnoxious snores, unlike your unflattering face whenever you fall asleep, yet Zen still thinks you look beautiful then. But truly, you don’t believe there exists any kind of person in the world whose beauty outmatched your lover’s. He was perfect, both inside and out.

Your fingers brush along the soft skin of his cheeks, and Zen shifts slightly in his sleep. For a moment, you think that he woke up, but his breaths are still even. You consider waking up the young man so that the both of you can sleep in the comfort of the bed without having Zen at an awkward angle on the couch, but then the actor breathes out your name.

“So good…” Zen mumbles, and you’re curious to know just what on earth he’s dreaming about. You hope it’s a good one, but it really isn’t fair for you to be left alone in the conscious world while Zen was off dreaming about…whatever it was.

But then your mind wanders back to a conversation that you had with the actor once before, just a few weeks ago. Apparently Zen wanted to try having you pleasure him while he was asleep. It was something he had always wanted to try, and he trusted you with it. After thinking about it, you decided that you’d like to give it a try as well, though you never really found a good time for it. Until now, that is.

Chewing at your bottom lip, you hook your fingers underneath the band of his sweatpants and slowly pull them down along with his underwear in tow, taking extra caution not to accidentally wake up the actor who continued sleeping away. You guided the clothes down his toned legs and allowed them to pool at his ankles. There was no need to remove them completely after all, since you were only focused on Zen’s length, sitting comfortably between his legs.

With a shaky breath, you bring yourself down to your knees in front of him. Your fingers curl around his cock, surprised to find it a bit hard, and you smile to yourself. That dream of his must be really good if it was affecting him like this.

You start to run your hand along the actor’s length, watching with complete fascination and awe as it becomes bigger, harder, and _hotter_ in your palm with each languid stroke. Your eyes occasionally glance back to Zen’s face to make sure that he’s still asleep, your heart hammering against your chest the entire time. This is… _exhilarating_ , you have to admit. You want to see just how far you can go without waking him up.

You continue with your ministrations to pump your boyfriend’s quickly hardening member, your tongue darting out to lick your lips when you see a bead of precum start to form on his slit. Allowing your body to whatever feels right, you stop stroking Zen’s length, instead moving your hand down to gently squeeze his balls as you bring your lips forward to the leaking cock to lick away the bead of precum.

A breathy laugh leaves you when a new one takes its place soon after, and you lap that one up to before it’s replaced once more. Holding back your moan, you run the flat of your tongue along Zen’s length before swirling your wet muscle around his head. A deep groan sounds from above you, and your eyes flash upwards to Zen’s face.

He’s still asleep, you realize, but his cheeks have become more flushed, and his chest is heaving with deep and uneven breathes. A few mumbled words tumble out of his lips, but you’re unable to make out the letters; nevertheless, you assume they’re good things and decide to continue.

You open your mouth wide and take in the young man’s twitching cock inside your cavern, eliciting a high-pitched whine from the slumbering beauty before you. The sound and situation sends heat to your core, but you ignore your own needs for now and instead start bobbing your head along Zen’s member.

The entire time, you keep your gaze fixated on Zen’s face, watching his previous calm expression become something else. His eyebrows furrow, and his jaw becomes much more slack as whimpering moans shamelessly leave him. Even when asleep, he’s quite vocal. He eventually starts squirming on the couch, his head tossing and turning as he desperately pants for air, the blush on his face becoming much more pronounced.

Your hands go to grip on his thighs to keep the actor in place as you continue to drive his throbbing cock into your welcoming mouth. You hum softly, the vibrations on the hot flesh sending a string of vowels to fly from Zen’s lips. You’re surprised that he hasn’t waken up yet.

You recede enough from Zen’s length to only have your lips around his head and give it slow and soft sucks, trying to coax the actor to wake up because you want to see just how he would react to this kind of wakeup call. It ends up working, and Zen’s eyelids start to flutter open.

Initially Zen’s mind is in a haze and thoroughly confused, only to be quickly made aware of how good his body feels. He looks down in between his legs, eyes blowing wide open when he’s greeted by the sight of your mouth around his cock, his gaze locking with yours. Seeing as he was now awake, you run the tip of your tongue along his slit and suck hard on his head.

Zen cries out deep his throat, his head flying back as his hand shoots to grip at your lock. He starts to buck his hips while you resume bobbing your head along the length of large cock. The actor is still a bit confused, sleep somewhat lingering in his mind as he tries to catch up to what’s going on, only to give up in the end as the pleasure consumes him.

All Zen can think about is how wet and warm your mouth is, and he absolutely loves how it’s the first thing that greets him this morning. The actor starts to become much more loud as he curses in the air, his hand pulling harshly at your hair. Within moments after waking up, Zen screams loud enough for his voice to echo around the modest apartment, his thick cock twitching as it spurts generous ropes of his cum inside your mouth and onto your tongue.

Your boyfriend carefully pulls you off his now softening cock as he tries to bring his breathing back to normal. A visible shudder courses through him when he watches you swallow the white substance. “Good morning,” you tell him, your voice coming out a bit hoarse.

The actor just laughs and offers you a lazy smile, unable to form words just yet. He then notices the way your thighs are tightly pressed together, and Zen figures he should return the favour.

You let out a small yelp when Zen pushes you to the floor without warning. Before you can protest, the young man crashes his lips onto yours, completely unabashed as he swirls his tongue around yours and taste himself on you. You moan deeply into the kiss, your hands rising to the back of his head to grip his hair.

Zen allows one of his own hands to slide down your body, scrunching up the hem of your dress and lifting it high enough so that he can comfortably run his fingers along your panties. The actor separates from the kiss, only to move along to your neck and pepper it with kisses. He hums against your skin, pleased that you were this soaked. It makes his heart race that you managed to get this wet from sucking him off while he was sleeping.

Not wanting to tease you too much, Zen moves the fabric of your panties to the side before sliding two fingers inside your dripping folds. You let out a soft moan, relieved to finally get some attention. You were so focused on Zen that you never realized just how desperately you needed this.

The young man seems to understand, and he wastes no time at all in pumping his fingers in and out of your lower lips at a punishing pace. He nips at your flesh as his digits work themselves on you that has your back arching, whining and whimpering at the sensations.

Zen’s thumb moves to circle your clit, and he can feel how close you are. The actor moves his lips close to your ear and blows a warm puff of air against you which sends you shivering. His voice is deep and low as he purrs to encourage you, “That’s my girl… Be a good girl and cum for me, princess…”

You don’t need to be told twice. You tug at Zen’s hair which makes him grunt as you cry out your delight, your walls clenching around the young man’s slick-coated fingers. Zen smiles lovingly down at you as he slides his fingers out from you, only to place them insde his own mouth and suck them clean, humming in absolute satisfaction.

You reach a hand up to stroke your boyfriend’s cheek, and he leans down to give you a soft and gentle kiss. He can’t help but think what a great way to start a morning with you.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my works are available on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
